


Billy Russo NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Billy Russo NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Very loving. He settles down for a couple of seconds, just catching his breath. All the while, he’s got you resting on his chest. He still wants you close to him. He runs his fingers along your hair and head, down your spine. Once he’s gotten some energy back, he gets up and heads to the bathroom, washing his face to remove the remnants of you from his beard before wetting a washcloth with warm water. He pushes you onto your back and pulls your legs open. He’s super gentle, wiping you down softly and making sure you’re clean before he climbs back in next to you. Then it's right back to cuddling, your head tucked into his neck. He’s mellowed out and all soft smiles and sweet nothings.

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite on himself is his chest/shoulders. That was only after he got with you though. Sure, he works out and maintains his strength in those areas, but the scars remind him of a much different time. Your love for that part of him is what makes it his favorite. You love the strength in them and the way that your hands grip onto them when he’s inside you has shifted any negative thoughts he used to have.  

His favorite part on you is your breasts. He loves everything about them. How soft they are, how they bounce when he fucks you, how they cradle his head and make him feel so loved and secured when he lays on your chest. He loves the color of your nipples, how they poke against his chest when he’s on top of you, the reaction you give when he has his mouth on them.

 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

On your chest or tummy. He likes to see it on you, but he’s not much on for the face. He loves to mark you, to make you his and claim you. To see himself spent on your skin. He likes to paint you and that you don’t mind me to utterly his.

 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s got a thing for wanting to be tied up, but he hasn’t acted on it because he isn’t prepared to give up control in that way just yet. But if there was anyone he’d be willing to try it with, it’d be you.

 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got more than enough experience. A handsome, successful, wealthy, bachelor has had most of whatever women he’s wanted, even if it was just for one night. He’s comfortable in his abilities and always makes each experience individual, playing off your reactions and making sure he does whatever he can to get you to the edge.

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

It’s a draw between having you on top riding him and him taking you from behind with you flat on your tummy. He loves to look up at you and see you, all of you, from the way that your hair moves to the way that your breasts jiggle to how your back arches. He loves getting to look up at you and see you in all your glory, having you grind down on him. Especially when you lean down, chest to chest, and bounce atop him.

But having you under him, flat on the bed, completely exposed to him gets him just as hard. For you to give him all the power and turn your back to him, he loves that you put that trust in him and trust him to take care of you. 

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He can be goofy at times. He cracks little joes here, tickles you there. He often laughs at your frustration when he teases and edges you. His life is always so serious all the time, sex isn’t something that he wants to feel like a job. He takes your pleasure, and his, very seriously though. 

 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Dark, trimmed down very close, neat. Every now and then he may shave entirely.

 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He loves intimacy. Love and affection weren’t something he got as a child and the marines didn’t give him all that much either. Sure he had Frank and other brothers, but the love and intimacy of a woman is something he’s only started getting in his adulthood and he never passes it up. He’s all about the soft touches and closeness. The arm around the waist as you kiss, the hand woven into your hair. Just feeling you there and making sure you feel him there as well. He loves to be romantic and work you up. Sometimes a dozen roses show up to your job or you find a dress and shoes laid on on the bed for you to wear out to your date.

 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He rather force himself to wait for you. If he needs to though, like he’s gone for a while out of town doing business for Anvil, he relents and will take care of himself. He thinks about you and visualizes you the entire time. 

 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Edging, orgasm control, bondage, spanking, voyeurism, exhibitionism to a certain extent

 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Hotel rooms, kitchen counter, bathtub.

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You calling him when you know he’s busy, can’t get to the phone and you leave him a needy voicemail. Sending him pictures of yourself. You throwing yourself at him when he gets home from work.

 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’s never going to share you.  _Ever._  

 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He can’t pick. On the one hand, having you on your knees for him or settled between his legs while he sits against the headboard, your lips wrapped around him make him feel like the most powerful man in the world. Having you look up at him and moan around him, so eager to make him feel good nearly kills him. But fuck if he doesn’t love having your thighs tighten around his ears, your hands gripping his hair or his head, holding him into you. He loves working you to the point where you’re such a babbling mess that the only thing you can make out is his name. He loves knowing that he has the power to make you that way and that he holds you in the palm of his hand.

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He tends to lean more on the fast and rough side more often than not. He wants to prove himself, give it his all. He wants to make you lose control, make your legs shake. He can definitely be slow and sensual too though. Those nights where he gets in late and all he wants is to take you gently are some of his favorites. 

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

It’d be a lie to say that he never had his secretary cancel one of his meetings just so he could take you bent over his desk in his office.

 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  

He’s always open to experimenting. He loves to try new things. Anything that interests you will interest him for the most part and he’s willing to try almost anything once. As far as he’s concerned, if it has the potential to bring either of you pleasure, it’s worth a try. He definitely takes risks in the way that he will take you somewhat publically. He wouldn’t ever want anyone to be able to see you entirely and he’ll usually keep you mostly covered if you’re not at home but he does get off on the thrill of getting caught and having to hurry before someone finds out.

 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

It's not uncommon for Billy to go for a good two rounds Some water and a couple minutes and his refractory period is nearly nonexistent. He’s ready to go again as soon as you are. Billy will drag sex out to the ends of the earth when he feels like it, especially with teasing you.

 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Billy is all for using toys on you. Sure he likes that you have a toy to use when he’s not there but half the time he asks you to wait for him anyway. He prefers for you to use them when you’re together. He loves incorporating toys into your sex lives because anything that gives you pleasure is a go in his book. Using a vibrator on you while he’s inside of you is one of his absolute favorites, especially if our hands are tied up.

 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Building off of the one above, he _loves_  to tease. He can almost border on sadistic with how far he will take it sometimes. There have been a good couple of times where the tears in your eyes were the only thing that made him relent and let you come. He loves to tie you up and edge you for a while. He loves to make you beg. He loves to hear the desperation in your voice and know that only he has the power to give you what you want. His aftercare is always top notch after that though.

 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He can be moderately loud. Not exaggerative of course, but he makes whatever noses feel natural and he never hold anything back. He’s no stranger to dirty talk and depending on the mood, he can be very vocal. He’s usually all grunts, groans, and growls. The moment he knows you enjoy it, his mouth is almost always at your ear as he comes.

 

**W = Wild Card (Random Headcannon)  
**

He wants to take you on the balcony or against the glass of his penthouse at night.

 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Curved, longer than he is thicker.

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Sky high. He never gets tired of it. Early in the morning in the shower, on the counter after breakfast, quickies at Anvil for lunch, on the couch while you wait for dinner to cook, late at night after he comes home from a job that went sideways. He’s always ready for you, always down to be with you, whenever he can. Even when he can’t, he’ll do his damnedest to make time.

 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

About 15 minutes or so, give or take. Less if he’s really tired and had a long day, more if he wants some pillow talk and to see how your day went. The Marines taught him to sleep anywhere at any time so laying awake tossing and turning when he’s tired doesn't happen very often. If you’re going to sleep so is he.


End file.
